


Secrets and Scars

by shadowoftheday654321



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, M/M, annatar being a dick but w/e, feat. tyelpes self esteem and family issues, mentions of tyelpes doomed family
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowoftheday654321/pseuds/shadowoftheday654321





	Secrets and Scars

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Secrets and Scars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123060) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Celebrimbor拥有伤疤，尽管比起Annatar在漫长的生命中所见的战士们少，但Celebrimbor还是拥有伤疤。由利刃或是钩子造成的参差不齐的银白色伤疤凌乱得布在身体上。有时，当太阳低落在天空而他们慵懒的裸躺在床上时，Annatar会问他这伤疤由何而来。

起初Celebrimbor会忽视这个问题，“过去属于过去，”他会说，“我不想去回顾它们。”

Annatar从未逼问下去。毕竟他只是Eregion的一位客人，而他不会这么做来引起它领主的怒火。

然而有一天，太阳西去，月光从阳台上开着的门中透入，celebrimbor告诉了他。

“当我们从himlad逃跑时，”他开始了，把Annatar的注意引向自己身体左侧的一道丑陋烧伤，“我们在离Nargothrond很近得地方遭到了伏击，只是几个orc而已，并没有什么。这本该是一场简短的战斗，但是...”Celebrimbor的声音弱了下去，他的眼睛微睁，露出一种annatar把其和白日梦境及愁思侵占联系起来的表情。

“但是？”他提醒道，于此同时用一根手指轻画着伤痕、并为对方的颤抖而秘密微笑。

“它们有石油，”他最后说，“油和火。在我们发现它们的计划前战斗就已经开始了。当它们点火时、我是最近的。”他苦涩的大笑，冷酷的笑容占据着表情，继续道，“按照当时的情况，我很幸运能活下来，比其他人幸运。”

Annatar反复考虑Celebrimbor的话，他的声音在Annatar的脑海中回响着。如果Celebrimbor死在了贝尔兰的平原上，那么他在愤怒之战后制定的计划会更难进行。Gil-galad和其他人都回绝了他，毕竟，没了Celebrinbor，要取得精灵的信任会变的十分困难。这很有趣，他想道，在第一纪他绝对不会去考虑Celebrimbor的死亡，Feanor的孙子得死亡毫无疑问会是一个胜利，但没有丝毫去庆祝的必要。

Celebrimbor本会成为在那不断增长的死去的王与王子的列表中不重要的一位。

他没有说这些，而是取而代之简单的说，“我很高兴你现在仍在这。”

（如果这个谎言是事实，那么它早已在Celebrimbor亲吻他的时刻被遗忘了。）

“这个，”celebrimbor笑着，当annatar的呼吸弄痒了他肩上的伤疤，“是源自于我童年时在我母亲家外的一座小山丘上发生的意外。”

“发生了什么？”

Celebrimbor微笑了，Annatar疑惑着他是否可以捕捉住这一刻的光芒放入他们现在正在打造的戒指的石料或是金属中，“我从山丘上摔了下来。”

Annatar露齿而笑，锐利且直率，去想象现在高贵的Eregion领主曾经也是一个无忧无虑的孩子于他而言很有趣，而对于其他人而言可能更是悲哀。于是他弯腰轻吻伤疤，“你那时是一个笨拙的孩子？”

“有一点”，他承认道，转过身去在Annatar的脸颊上印下一个纯洁的吻，“我可以回想起几次一些敏感的孩子可以避免的而我的父母却不得不拦着我不要撞到其他人或是绊倒在什么东西上面的事。”

在Celebrimbor右臀上有一条长且宽的银白色伤疤，正对着他身体另一侧的烧伤。Annatar，不知为何，特别喜欢那条伤疤。

这可能源自于当他亲吻那道伤疤时，Celebrimbor拱起身体靠近他的触碰的样子。

“这个？”Annatar问道，低头去轻吹那道伤疤，微笑当Celebrimbor为此颤抖，“你是怎么得到这个的？”

“我们在贝尔兰的第一场战斗，我也在那，”他说，呻吟当Annatar舔过他的髋骨，“一个orc，一个丑陋巨大的orc在我看顾我父亲的后背时偷袭了我。”

“我以为你那时还没有到参战的年龄，”Annatar说，透过暗色的眼睛注视着精灵。

Celebrimbor苦涩的笑了，“我已经年长到可以拿剑了。”

 

最后的一道伤疤Celebrimbor一直最不愿意告诉他。

“这本不该发生，”这是他唯一会说的，“我本不该听从，”然后把话题移到其他事上，拒绝给Annatar重提它的机会。

他当然有自己的怀疑猜测，不过不能说出它们让他感到无比得受挫。然而，他的耐心有了回报，一夜Celebrimbor把Annatar叫到了他的房间并且证实了他的猜测。

“我曾在天鹅港杀亲，”Celebrimbor坐在靠着阳台门的桌边低语道，他的眼神疏离，像是在回忆遥远的梦境而不是一段回忆。风从阳台吹入，月光在他的脸上打下阴影。“我站在那里，和我的家人一起战斗，当那群泰勒瑞们维护自己的船时，我们屠杀了他们所有人。”

Annatar不了解悔意，他在一生中只后悔过没几件事，毕竟所有在战场上的失败他都确保了自己不会再犯。他从未考虑过他所夺取的生命，不过此刻Celebrimbor的表情让他开始思考了。

从此刻起，他必须小心选择自己的话。“我很抱歉，”他说，越过房间将一只手安慰性的放在了Celebrimbor的肩上，“你必须要做出这样的决定。”

“不要为我感到抱歉，”Celebrimbor生气的说，摆脱Annatar的手，怒视着虚空中的一点，“为那些我说所杀害的，为那些再也看不见她们孩子的母亲，为那些寡妇而感到抱歉吧。”

“为你不认识的精灵感到抱歉毫无意义，”Annatar回答道，咽下了自己蓄积起来的不耐烦，“而且想着不能改变的过去没有任何作用，还不如着眼未来来帮助你的人民创造新的生活。”

他知道这么说会有风险，不过如果这起了和他设想中一样的作用的话，那么冒这个风险是值得的。

“染血的双手不适合创造新生，”Celebrimbor说道，他看向窗口，双眼倒映着天空的黑暗，“由于这不能移除且只会玷污的污染。”

“而你的双手将会创造奇迹，”Annatar说，温柔的将Celebrimbor的手包裹在自己的手中。“只有那些历经痛苦战乱之人才可能为他人创造正真的幸福之地。你的双手十分美妙，Celebrimbor，不要想任何其他的。”寂静在他们身边伸展。一个思考，一个️等待。寂静包围着他们，散发着有如白银的光泽。

“也许”，Celebrimbor最终说，看着他们相握得双手，“你是对的。”在他的脸上扔留有疑惑，但是也闪烁着希望的微光着。

Annatar微笑着，这妙不可言。


End file.
